Thunder Bird and The Phoenix
by Miss Pagan
Summary: A new girl with the powers to control lightning gets put into the school. Her and her phoenix save the team. She works for shield. Yet she has some secrets that make Nick Fury worry about putting her on the team. What are her secrets? And how will they affect the team? Contains OC'S
1. The New Girl In School

_Authors Note: _  
_I have changed my OC'S looks. What fury says to kenina. The villains name. My OC'S Looks Again.  
_

Underline- Spider-mans Voice overs

_Italics_- authors words

**Bold**- Scene Changes

The New Girl at School

* * *

**Middle-town high hallway**

"Peter Parker," Flash yells, "Think Fast!"

Peter turns around as a slushy flies out of Flash's hand. Just as it is a half an arms length away,

*Time freezes*

That's Flash Thompson. Local bully and huge fan of spider-man, Who's me. But since he can't know that I'm gonna smell like grape slushy the rest of the day.*sigh* Perfect.

*Time plays*

A girl reaches out grabs Peters collar and pulls him out of the way just in time so he doesn't get hit.

"Whoa...Thanks" Peter says.

"No Problem" she says back

She has Black hair with Blue highlights, Blue eyes, and light skin. She's wearing A Blue Tank-top with a black spaghetti strap over it, Black Caprees, Dark Blue sneakers, A Black and Blue Messengers Bag, a Silver Pentagram necklace, blue Glasses and a Silver bracelet with a Phoenix and a Thunder-Bird on it on it.

"You Shouldn't have done that Girl!" Flash yells

"You should run" Peter remarks but she's already running.

* * *

**Danny's Locker**

"Danny!" Sam cries.

Danny turns and sees Sam running twords him and Luke.

"Danny did you do the English homework?" Sam asks frantically waving an empty paper.

"Success is Simple. Do whats right, the right way, at the right time." Danny says and walks away...

Sam looks dumbfounded "What?"

Luke laughs "He's not letting you copy his paper" and follows Danny.

Ava spots the boys and sees the girl about to run into Danny "Danny look out!"

But its to late, she runs into him and falls down while Danny just stumbles.

"I'm Sorry, Really Sorry...I have to..." She starts

"Girly!" Flash says rounding the corner. With Peter not far behind.

She hides behind Danny. Sam Spots her and is now in Awe. Luke Stops 5 feet behind Danny wondering why she is hiding. Ava keeps walking up.

Flash spots her and demands "Move or be squashed"

"Leave her alone Flash" Luke says Walking up

"What would spider-man say if he knew you were a bully Flash" Ava asks

Flash Walks away mumbling.

*Time stops*

These are my teammates. Luke Cage A.K.A Power-man, Danny Rand A.K.A Iron Fist, Ava Ayala A.K.A. White Tiger, And Sam Alexander A.K.A Nova. They all work at shield with me as they're Team leader.

*Time Plays*

"Thanks. Who Was that?" She asks

"Flash Thompson" Ava Says, "Why was he after you?"

"He threw a slushy at me and she pulled me out of the way" Peter says

Danny goes to ask who she is but Sam interrupts finally out of his daze.

"I'm Sam Alexander Beautiful" Sam Says

She smiles "Does any of you where Principal Collsons Office is?"She asks

Danny goes to answer but Sam interrupts again.

"Yep Follow Me" Sam Says.

"Don't you have a paper to do." Luke says

"(Sam gives directions instead)"

* * *

**Collsons Office**

"Mr. Collson" She says

"Laura Payne, Since you are new here I will have a student show you around." Collson states

"OK, but I had a run in with Flash Thompson. He threw a slushy at Peter Parker, which I pulled him out of the way. He then came after me. I ran into Danny Rand. He, Ava Ayala, Sam Alexander, and Luke Cage helped get rid of him." Laura Says

"I'll Talk to Thompson, but at least you know who will be showing you around." Collson Says.

* * *

**Hallway**

"Sam, I heard you met Laura Payne, The new girl..." Collson Starts

"I'll show her around" Sam interrupts.

"No I've selected Peter..." Collson states

"Parker, Come on," Sam Complains, "He's A..."

"I Haven't Even Done anything to you today Sam...Well Not yet" Peter states

"Peter I've selected you to show Laura Around to her classes since she's new." Collson says then walks off.

*Time stops*

That's Principal Collson A.K.A Agent Collson of Shield. He's the man who keeps our identities a secret and protects the school.

At least I know Why Sam Dislikes me...Well Sam always does but that's not the point

*Time plays*

"I'm better than you Parker so why does every one pick you over me!" Sam walks away mad

"Everyone?" Laura asks

"I have no idea" Peter lies

"So another words He's Mr. Egotistical" Laura Jokes

" Yep" Peter Laughs, "I'm Peter Parker BTW"

"Laura Payne" She Replies

* * *

**Study Hall**

"Laura Payne, Harry Osborne, Mary Jane Watson," Peter introduces while spotting Danny and Sam walk up, "Danny Rand and Sam Alexander"

"Hi" Laura says

"Uno anyone?" Laura asks while pulling uno cards out of her bag

*Time Skip*

"Uno" Danny says

"Seriously Again" Sam Says Annoyed

Danny holds up one card and smiles

"For a guy who has never played uno Before, You're really good" MJ Compliments

"Good, That's just beginners luck" Harry Corrects as Danny Goes out.

*Bell Rings*

"Just in time," Sam Says, "Lunch"

"Laura you can..." MJ Starts

"Laura sit next to me" Sam interrupts as he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room . She barely has time to grab her Bag.

* * *

**Lunch**

"I'm Ava Ayala and this is Luke Cage" Ava states as every one sits down with there lunch

"Laura Payne," Laura Replies, "And thanks for being so nice to me"

"No problem" Luke says

"Since there is Nothing So well worth having as a friend never lose a chance to make one" Danny Says

* * *

**After school at hellicarrier**

Every one is in Their Outfits and Fury is explaining the new Villain.

"The Fool...A guy who can Multiply...He's new so be careful we don't know mush of what he can do" Fury Informs

The Team Leaves

"Kenina," Fury calls, "Ms. Marvel!"

Kenina, a Mythical Phoenix, Appears with Ms Marvel.

"Yes Sir" Marvel States

"Kenina Follow them but stay out of sight." Fury Commands

The Flame bird cries then Flies off

"Why Only Kenina?" Marvel asks

"I need to decide if she is ready for a team" Fury answers

"I think she is, She is in control of her powers, and has been following orders very well too." Marvel Opinionates

Fury says nothing and just keeps looking at the Screen

"If you are still worried about 'that' they can keep more of an 'eye' on her than I can. Fury she needs this, She needs friends her own age that she can confide in, Kids who understand, Just give her a chance"

Fury goes to speak but Marvel interrupts "Trust me, Trust Her, I AM her guardian after all"

She walks out leaving Fury in Thought

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please tell me how I am Doing. It's my first one._

_Next Chapter BIRD OF FIRE_


	2. The Phoenix

_So sorry it took so long. I just haven't had motivation. PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE THE POLL. I CAN NOT CONTINUE WITH THE STORY TILL YOU ALL DO. THANKS._

Underline- Spider-mans Voice overs

_Italics_- authors words

**Bold**- Scene Changes

_#1-#6_ -Tags that are Ideas and quotes used from other people.

A Bird of Fire

* * *

**Abandon Building**

They Follow the fool in to an Abandon Building after he robbed The National Museum.

"OK, where is tall, dark and obnoxious?" White tiger asks.

"That's not nice" The fool Says still out of sight

"We'd be nicer if you were smarter" Spider-man say's

"If I were stupid then I would tell you the multiples disappear when the original get's knocked out" the fool replies

*Cricket's chirping*

"Thanks for the info Numbskull" Nova says

"Ya well you still need to find the real me," splitter says as five of him drop down and run in different Directions.

"To"

"Get"

"The"

"Jewels"

"Back"

The five Fool's say.

"Split up" Spider-man Commands as every one but Iron Fist runs after one.

"I don't think that is a good *they are gone* Idea...*sighs*." He starts after the last one.

Kenina watches the fights.

* * *

**Nova's Fight**

_AUTHORS NOTE: the fights do not happen at the same time that is how Kenina is able to watch them all._

Nova flies into a section of the Building. He hears the fool laugh.

"Come out and fight" Nova yells

Finally Nova spots him and let's out a blast. The fool Splits and the blast damages the pillar.

"At least Spider-man Can hit me." The fool Nag's.

Nova screams and blasts again but still misses.

"ooh, did I hit a nerve,"the fool realizes, "Is spider-man a sore subject"

"Quit it. Web-head is not better that me. I'll hit you"

Nova blasts again and misses but destroys the rest of the pillar.

"NO wonder Spider-man is leader. You will never be leader, you can't even hit me" the Fool Taunts.

Many Fools Taunt Nova.

Nova is getting so out of sorts he can't think And the fool attacks

* * *

**White Tigers Fight**

Kenina Quickly flies to White tiger then hides.

"Gee the only girl on the team. That's got to be hard." the fool states

White tiger Ignores him and misses with her claws damaging a pillar.

"I bet none of the notice you"

White tiger goes to hit him and he split's and she hit's the same pillar. The fool takes advantage of this and the two of him hit her in the face knocking her back.

"Nova put up more of a fight than you"

White Tiger grunts at the statement.

The fool noticed that as her weakness she was " not as good as she thinks she is, she's too predictable." the fool purposely say's out loud.

White tiger goes to kick him and the fool counters by hitting her with a metal pipe sending her flying into the beam. "you can't even hit me. Do you need the men to protect you?" The fool asks as he disappears from sight.

"QUIET!" she yells as she claws through the rest of the beam.

" Ooh...Feisty...So maybe you can protect your self..But men love to protect a woman, do they ever protect you?" The fool taunts

Many fools taunt her.

White tiger is so out of sorts and is not paying attention, The fool attacks.

* * *

**Spider-man's Fight**

Kenina turn off her flames so she does not alert spider-man who has a night vision mask.

"I've always wanted to hear a Spider-Man comeback" The fool calls out.

"Stop Fooling Around" Spider-man Says as he shoots a web at the fool.

"Sorry Spider-man," The fool says as he splits into two to avoid the web, "But I do have a Split Personality"

*Time Stops*

Hey Comedic Comebacks are my area of expertize but that was good.

*Time Plays*

Spider-man's Spidey Sense goes off and he move just in time for The fool to miss him.

"Damn, I missed you," The fool states, "it seems like that spidey sense of yours is a real helper for avoiding obstacles."

"My spidey sense is what help me catch criminals like you" Spider-man replies

"HAHAHA. You've never met Criminals like me. That Spidey sense is going to be your down fall." the fool replies.

*Time Stops*

OK so I can't see him, cause I forgot my Night-vision mask in my locker at school, and his clones are talking to me from all different places. So my spidey sense is all I got.

*Time Plays*

The fool starts multiplying and surrounding Spider-man making his Spidey Sense go nuts. He can't tell where the fool is going to attack from.

* * *

**Power-mans Fight**

Kenina. Flies to where Power-man is then hides.

"My..My...You look strong" the fool states.

"Where are you?" Power-man Asks

The Fool Pops down and splits just in time to avoid Power-mans punch.

Power-man Cracks a pillar.

"Well that was close." The fool says before taking off in two directions.

"That wasn't your full power was it" the fool taunts. "At least your friends gave it there all."

"What do you mean 'Gave' it there all?" Power-man asks Kinda worried.

"Ooo. A worried tone," the fool Realizes, "You must really care what happens to your friends?"

"What did you do to them?" Power-man asks Questioningly.

Four of the fools drop Nova, White tiger and Spider-man From ropes. They are all tied up.

The fool expects Power-man to freeze up. Knowing his friends are in danger cause The fools Clones held knives to there neck.

*Building Creaks*

"Now I have him" The fool Thinks as he sneaks up behind Power-man.

*small parts of the ceiling falls*

But Power-man Did the Opposite.

The fool leaps to attack Power-man but is hit and is sent through a beam breaking it.

The fool comes down and hits Power-man from behind, but it doesn't do anything.

*building creaks*

Power-man grabs part of the broken beam and throws it. He brakes the beam holding his friends and catches them just as more of the building falls.

* * *

**Iron Fists Fight**

Cracks are heard here and there.

Kenina goes searching for Iron Fist and realizes the building is going to collapse.

Kenina Plucks off a feather starts it on fire and sends it to help Power-man and the others find there way out of the dark and confusing building.

"Well they were all interesting," The fool states, " But that last guy."

Iron fist Stay's Quiet.

"But he can't fool, the fool" The fool states to himself.

"It is the fool who thinks he cannot be fooled" Iron Fist states wisely. _#1_

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" The fool yells.

*crack's are heard. and pieces of the building fall few pieces fall*

"The fool shouts loudly, thinking to impress the world." Iron fist states again _#2_

The fool is starting to get angry and replies. "You must not get much fun time, being to wise for your own good." Thinking that to be a witty reply

Iron Fist stay's silent.

*crack's are heard. and pieces of the building fall few pieces fall*

"Aha...so it is true then" the fool thinks out loud.

"Remember. That silence it sometimes the best Answer." Iron fist replies calmly. _#3_

The fool Screams at the top of his lungs in anger.

*crack's are heard. and pieces of the building fall few pieces fall*

"A fool gives full vent to his anger, but a wise man keeps himself under control" Iron Fist States. _#4_

The fool Jumps down but Iron Fist is ready for him. He uses his Iron fist to send The fool Flying through a Beam.

"But..My plan...Was so easy...How can I be beaten?" the fool wonders weakly.

"A fool often Fails because he thinks what is difficult is easy" Iron Fist Answers as he picks up the jewels. #5

The Fool Blacks out and all his Clones Disappear.

The Building starts to crumble and collapse. More pieces Fall all around. They start to get bigger as Iron Fist is hit and knocked out.

Kenina Finally Finds Iron Fist.

She sees him knocked out. She knows she has to get him out because he will not survive the Collapse. She Grabs his Shoulder with her talons and starts to fly out.

* * *

**Outside the Building**

They get outside and the burning feather is gone.

"What was that?" White tiger asks

"I don't Know a Firefly." Nova Answers

"It was to big to be a Firefly Bucket head" Spider-man States.

"Who Cares anyway it got us out." Nova Says.

"Where's Iron Fist," Power-man "Asks Has anyone seen him?" Kinda worried about his best Friend.

Everyone else say's no.

"Then he must be inside. Let's go..." Power-man Say's

*Building Collapses*

Power-man Looks kinda horrified.

"He's Fine Power-man. Let's just contact him with our watches" White tiger Suggest.

Just then Kenina flies over head and Steals Nova's Helmet.

"Hey. Get Back Here!" Nova yells as her runs after Kenina.

The others follow. Spider-Man is laughing his head off.

Kenina Flies them to the other side of the building, kind close to it.

She set's down Nova's Helmet near a Lying down Iron Fist.

Kenina Cries seeming to be saying something and starts up her fire.

Iron Fist Wakes up just as Kenina takes off.

Power-man Goes to Danny's side. "Danny Are you OK?" He asks kinda worried.

"I'm Fine Luke. My head just Hurts." Danny Replies.

"Did the rest of you see that bird?" White tiger Asks.

"It's a Phoenix Ava. A mythical Bird of fire." Danny replies as Luke helps him up.

"It's Just a robot Danny," Spider-man Says looking for a scientific answer, "And Sam Why didn't you Fly to get your Helmet?"

"Cause the Helmet is what gives me my abilities Peter," Sam Defends, "And why didn't you 'Fwip' And get it?"

"It was way to funny" Peter Laughs

"Come on Let's Report of Fury" Ava Say's trying to avoid an Argument between the boy's.

" And return the Jewels" Danny chimes in holing up the bag.

* * *

**Helicarrier**

" Good work team" Fury say's after the team Report.

They start asking him Questions about everything then end up getting into an argument.

Fury interrupts "You will be getting a new teammate tomorrow after school. So be here right after School. Dismissed"

He walks out.

"A" Peter

"New" Sam

"Team"Ava

"Mate" Luke

"Tomorrow?" Danny

* * *

**Collapsed Abandon Building**

"The fool" A sinister male voice says from a communication device in the Fools Clothing.

"Boss...Can I get some help?" the fool asks

"Useless" the voice says

"I will do better next time..B...Boss...I.." The fool starts

"I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU!" The voice say's

"..." the fool keeps quiet

"You did fine Fool, you got a lot of information. I am sending the Trio _#6_ to get you out. Get back here as soon as you can" the voice disconnects.

* * *

**Dark Room with Computers**

The Outline of a man can Be seen.

He is looking at changing pictures of Spider-man, White tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Luke,

"Peter, Ava, Sam, Danny, And Luke."

A picture is shown of Kenina and a Outfitted Girl in blue and black.

"and even Kenina Showed up. But where is Thunderbird?"

* * *

_Again I am sorry it took so long. And please take my Poll on my profile. So I can start the next chapter. _

_#1- __Quote From Joey Skaggs_

_#2- Quote from Marie de France_

_#3- Quote from Dali Lama_

_#4- Quote from the Bible_

_#5- Quote from John Churton Collins_

_#6-__ The Trio is going to be Introduce in the later chapters but this is a suggestion from _SuperGirlInJeans

_Next Chapter is Thunder Bird_


	3. Thunder-Bird

_PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE THE POLL. _

_I have changed me Pen name. I am Miss Pagan Now. Hope it is not confusing and By The way for pictures of what me OC characters look like go to my Deviant Art account by the same name.  
_

Underline- Spider-mans Voice overs

_Italics_- authors words

**Bold**- Scene Changes

_#1-#3 _-Tags

Thunder-Bird

* * *

**Midtown High Hall****way**

"Hey Laura" MJ calls coming up to her.

"Hold on MJ" Laura says seeing Peter in trouble.

*Time stop *

You know I Really hate locker Knocker time. I could stand up to him but then my secret identity mighty be revealed.

*Time start *

Just as flash Picks up peter, Laura is standing next to them.

"Get out of here New Girl or you are next" Flash threatens

"First of all it is Laura, not new girl, and Second, No you are not gonna hurt either of us" Laura says

"Or what?" Flash asks as he drops Peter to the floor.

"Or I will tell Principal Colson. And I heard if you get in trouble one more time he will kick you off the football team." Laura says grabbing his collar.

"Now please leave Peter alone for a couple of days?" Laura asks sweetly letting go of his collar.

Flash looks at her and almost falls in love as he nods his head and leaves.

"Saved again Thanks" Peter says as he sees his teammates beckoning him to come over.

MJ walks up and says "Wow your one of the first people to stand up to him alone, You aren't Afraid of him?"

"Oh Pishaw, My guardian and boss are way more scarier that he is" Laura laughs

"Guardian?" MJ asks

"I'm an orphan" Laura Says

*To peter and his team *

"So who do you think our new teammate will be?" Danny asks.

"I hope He's got cool powers, like supper speed or laser vision" Sam states

" I hope he doesn't got a weird name like Trapster or the Fool" Luke says

"Or metal powers" Sam continues

"I hope he knows how to fight" Peter say's

"Or poison powers" Sam dabbles on.

"I just hope It's a GIRL. I am Surrounded By Men." Ava States

"Or..." Sam stars but Danny's laugh cut's him off

"Well, Face what you think you believe ans you will be surprised" Danny points out wisely _#1_

*Time stops *

I'm so glad Sam stopped. That was getting annoying and he was getting kinda loud. People might have heard

*Time starts *

* * *

**Lunch**

MJ, Harry and Laura are sitting together. Peter is sitting with the others still discussing their new team mate.

Laura is chowing down her food and reading at the same time.

Harry asks "Is that our English homework you are doing?"

Laura holds up a finger as she reads a few more pages then set's the book down and answers "Ya why?"

"We have until next class to read up to chapter three, Why are you doing it now?" Harry asks

"Oh Pishaw, It's a good book. And I am done." Laura Answers

Harry's Jaw Drops, "YOUR FINISHED?! WE JUST GOT THE BOOK TODAY!"

Laura Starts Laughing.

* * *

**Lockers**

Luke and Danny are at there Lockers the close them and catch up with the others.

" Finally the end of school!" Sam Shouts.

"Ya I know" Laura say's coming up

"Hey Laura" Ava says

"It was great to meet you Ms. Danvers." Principal Colson say's shaking hands with a blonde lady and then walks away to yell at a kid.

Laura and the others watch as the lady walks over to Laura.

"CAROL!" Laura yells hugging her, "Your back"

Carol smiles as Laura introduces her to everyone. "These are my friends, Ava, Peter, Sam, Luke, Danny and over there are MJ and Harry. Everyone this is my Guardian Carol"

"Guardian don't you mean Mother?" Harry asks walking over. MJ elbows Harry and goes to speak but Laura Interrupts.

"Oh Pishaw, It's fine. Everyone I am an orphan" Laura Informs

They all Stare at her.

"It's nice to meet you all," She turns to Laura, "But Laura If we don't leave now you are going to be late"

"Right, bye everyone. See you all later" Laura say's as Carol and her leave.

* * *

**Car**

The Frightful Four and wreaking a Building. _#2_

"Carol. I think I am going to be late." Laura say's.

* * *

**Times square**

"Hey look at the ROOKIE. Let's stick it to her guys" Trapster say's.

The Girl has black hair, a black mask, a Black sleeveless shirt that goes to her neck and has a Huge Blue X on the front, A Blue sash, Black shorts, Black almost knee high boots, Black gloves that pass her elbows and a short blue cape.

"It's Thunder-Bird." She say's as Kenina shows up.

Thundra get's ready to swing her ball and chain at Kenina. Klaw is attacking the building and Trapster is fixing a jammed gun.

"Isn't Thunderbird a 30 year old dead GUY?" Wizard asks as he tosses a gravity device on to Thunder-bird.

"He's my FATHER" Thunder-bird say's

"So what. And by the way You are now trapped in my gravity field" Wizard say's

"Is that metal? He is stupid." Kenina Cries.

_~Only thunder-bird can understand Kenina, everyone else hears her cry out. Only when she is around will I put Kenina speaking ~_

Thunder bird laughs and touches it. It short Circuits and falls off.

"And He thinks he's Smarter that Mr. Fantastic." Thunder-Bird laughs back

Wizard goes after her and she flies up to meet him. He swings his fist in anger and she catches it.

"I will explain why Kenina called you Stupid. You are covered in metal, and touching me who's power is...," Her body glows with Blue lightning and flows to him electrocuting him. He falls to the ground and blacks out, "Lightning" She laughs.

Thundra swings her ball and chain and and it hit's Kenina breaking her wing.

Thunder-Bird Shocks everyone that catches Kenina.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Helicarrier**

The team arrives after they have gotten into there outfit's

Fury is watching Thunder-bird fight as the team arrives.

"Frightful Four is in Times Square" Fury States

"BUT" Nova starts

Fury turns around and yells "DISSMISSED"

*times stop *

I guess we see our new teammate later. Poor Nova...*he laughs*

*Time play *

* * *

**Back at Times Square**

The Team Arrives to times square and sees Thunder-bird catch Kenina.

"Isn't that a Phoenix Iron Fist?" Power man asks

"Yes it is...and it's hurt." Iron Fist replies.

Nova just sits there in a daze, Spider-man goes to save people from the building, Power-man goes after Klaw. And White tiger After after Trapster.

"Kenina are you OK?" Thunder-Bird asks.

"My wing is broken" Kenina cries out.

"Is the Phoenix OK?" Iron fist asks

Thunder-Bird Jumps and flies up cause he surprised her. She sees everyone.

She turns around and points to Nova. And yells "Nova take Kenina to the Helicarrier. The rest save the citizens and deal with the others But Spider-man you BETTER LEAVE THUNDRA TO ME!"

Blue lightning sparks off her in anger.

*Time stop *

OK That's Freaky. So I'm not gonna cross that line with a comment

*Time play *

Nova goes to pick up the bird "Why me? This Bird is Ugly" he asks

"Your the fastest" Iron Fist States as he sees nova go to pick the bird up and the bird almost bites his finger off. The Bird goes to Iron Fist.

"Mean Bird. You take it Iron Fist" Nova say's as he flies off to help Power-man with Klaw and Spider-man with the People.

* * *

**Kenina and Iron Fist**

Iron fist leans down to check the Phoenix. " Are you the one who saved my Life?"

Kenina Cries and nods showing her wing.

"You..Understand me...," Iron Fist notices her wing, "It's broken...but why the Helicarrier?"

Kenina Cries the remembers that he can't understand her. She taps her foot with her beak and a communicator Appears.

"You work for S.H.E.I.L.D?! OK let's get you some help. May I?" Iron Fist asks and Kenina nods.

Iron Fist Picks Kenina Up and Notifies the Helicarrier to pick him up.

"Thanks You For Saving Me By the Way" Iron Fist States.

Kenina nods and cries.

_~All the next fights are going on at the same time~_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Klaw vs. Nova and Power-Man**

**Trapster Vs. White Tiger**

**Thundra Vs. Thunder-Bird**

"These Idiots Again, This fight will be easy." Power-man States as he catches a piece of a Falling Building and throws it at Klaw.

Klaw blasts it away "Missed"

"Oh really" Nova says as he Blasts. Klaw's Sound device malfunctions from the shock Thunder-Bird provided. It sends Klaw into the Building barley missing Spider-man. And the building collapses a bit.

Trapster Fires his gun at White Tiger but it also Malfunctions. Tiger Claws his hose and it leaks gluing him to the ground.

Thunder-Bird is throwing Lightning balls at Thundra hitting her and she finally Drops.

"You are so lucky I have honor. Or you would be in BIG trouble Thundra" Thunder-Bird say's as Thundra passes out.

Obnoxious Quadrupled equals these four.

"SO true tiger" Spider man Says as they high five, A piece of glue drops from the light above gluing there hands together._#3_

Nova laughs as they try to get unstuck.

"That's a new formula. You'll never get Unstuck" Trapster says

* * *

**Helicarrier**

"Kenina!" Thunder-Bird Calls

"Calm down She's fine" Iron Fist replies walking in with a bandaged Kenina on his Arm.

"Kenina!" She say's with a Smile. "Thank You Iron Fist for getting her out of harms way." She hugs Him.

"Your Welcome" He replies

"Who are You?" Nova Asks

"Oh Pishaw, sorry, I'm Thunder-bird" She replies

"Wasn't that..."White tiger starts

"He was my father White Tiger" Thunder-Bird interrupts

"Who's under the mask?" Power-man asks

Lightning flicks off her in a circle on the ground. I Infold her and when it is gone so is her costume.

"LAURA" They all Yell.

* * *

___#1- A Quote by William Hale White_

___#2- A request to see the Frightful Four by Kaliswag619 _

___#3- A Suggestion By Kaliswag619 _

___Next chapter Two For One Deal_

___And don't forget to Vote on my New Poll. See my Profile._


	4. AUTOR NOTE TWO

AUTHORS NOTE!  
So sorry i haven't updated college is horrible, but i am almost done, thatnks for all the reviews and support. I will do much more once i am done with my last college project and i will try to take all the ideas into concideration,

To a guest review: I know the story skips scenes but so does the show, thats how it goes. there are time skips or scene skips at times. This is a Fan-Fic story Based on the Show, It's not a comic. And for the point of veiw in the show it's like a first person/third but spidey brakes the 4th wall a lot...it is confusing.

Thanks all for being patient, I tend to write quickly and have been thinking about it, alot, I will try to get the new chapter up befopre the end of the month.

Misspagan 


End file.
